


Geez, You're Hot

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: Monster Hunting [fics about TAZ Amnesty] [15]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chest Binding, Dorks in Love, Exploration, First Time, Frottage, Gross Basement Couch, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Other, Pining, Platonic Sex, Realizing you have a crush on your best friend when your tongue is in his mouth, Teenage Dorks, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "And, uh... hands off, okay?"Jake grinned at them, hand back to tracing tiny circles up high on Hollis's thigh.  "No problem," he said, and flashed a hang ten, and it was so utterly ridiculous that Hollis had to dive back in and kiss him.---Hollis and Jake make out on a couch and are entirely too sweet on each other.
Relationships: Jake Coolice/Hollis
Series: Monster Hunting [fics about TAZ Amnesty] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Geez, You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hollis is a non-binary character, written from the perspective of a non-binary FTM person. They take their binder off at one point, but it's not like a Thing. Their body isn't described with feminine terms, but they are written to be afab. 
> 
> Listen, guys, I miss my girlfriend and haven't made out with somebody since I started properly transitioning, ya feel me? Let's play in this space for a while. 
> 
> This fic pairs nicely with "Sugar We're Going Down" on loop.

It was well past four in the morning and the glow of the small box TV lit the room up in a gently flashing blue. The only other light in the basement was leaking through the buried windows near the ceiling, which were catching glimpses of the flood lights that looked out over the backyard and into the woods at the perimeter. Minutes ago, Hollis had been blankly staring at the TV screen in front of them, wondering idly about whether they ought to consider turning in for bed and whether or not Jake was still awake where he was leaning his head on Hollis's shoulder. 

And then Jake had sighed, something soft and tired and happy, and he'd reached a hand over to settle on Hollis's thigh. And Hollis had flinched, embarrassingly startled, and Jake had picked his head up for the first time in an hour to look at him with those damned concerned puppy dog eyes of his. 

And Hollis hadn't known what to say, had found their mouth dry. But they saw the way Jake's eyes flickered, up-down-up, to Hollis's mouth and back. And Jake bit his own lip, and if the light had been anything but blue Hollis was sure they would have seen Jake blushing. 

So instead of saying anything, they kissed him. 

It wasn't a kiss like Hollis was used to. They'd kissed a handful of people-- Keith, for instance, was an easy source of fun whenever the mood struck both of them at the both him. He was good for casually making out and pressing his thigh between Hollis's legs and biting bruises into Hollis's neck that they didn't even try to cover up with makeup. He was good at the friends-with-benefits, no strings attached sort of situation. Could go from fucking to arm wrestling in the blink of an eye. 

Hollis had kissed a lot of people in high school while they'd been trying to figure themself out, learned that they liked boys who treated them like a boy, and they liked girls of almost any variation. They kissed a lot of people who were exploring themselves as well, who were trying to answer questions, who were hiding things in their browser histories. They kissed a lot of people who wouldn't look at them at school the next day, who pretended not to know them when parents asked, who called them slurs when they thought Hollis wasn't paying attention. 

Jake Coolice wasn't like that. The kid probably hadn't said a slur in his entire life, probably didn't know half of them, and they didn't fuck around with hiding anything. Couldn't, not with the way he dressed, all bright colors and brighter smiles. He'd willingly and purposefully introduced Hollis to his parents, or... guardians? Whoever they were. Dragged Hollis and a few of the others up to Amnesty Lodge and made them shake Madeline Cobb's hand, as if Hollis hadn't know Mrs. Cobb since they were old enough to go running around in the woods by themself and get shooed away from the edge of her property. 

Jake Coolice wasn't like Keith either, not that there was anything wrong with Keith. But when Jake kissed them it wasn't biting, his mouth was soft and plush and he sighed happily and bumped the tip of his nose against Hollis's cheek, and there was nothing bruising or biting about it. His hand was still on Hollis's thigh, almost hovering, terribly teasingly gentle, and Hollis forced themself to break the kiss and gulp in a breath of air. When they did, Jake blinked his eyes back open and a giddy smile pulled up the corners of his mouth and crinkled his eyes-- Hollis was confident this time that he was smiling. 

"Wow," Jake whispered, half on a breath, and Hollis let out a snicker and dropped their head onto his shoulder. 

"Shit," they said, and Jake's fingers were drawing idle, gentle circles on Hollis's thigh, just a butterfly's touch through the grody denim. "You ever done this before?" 

He felt Jake swallow, felt his fingers stop their tracing. He said, "Uh... a few times. Not much." 

Not much. God bless him, what was Hollis getting themself into? They picked their head up to look Jake in the eye, found him wide eyed and grinning bashfully. They said, "Is it cool if I kiss you again?" 

"It's cool," Jake breathed out, and Hollis leaned back into him. 

The TV was still playing in the background, the static-filled audio of cable TV commercials crackling through an already electric room as Hollis kissed Jake ever so gently, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and made Jake giggle. They scraped just barely at his bottom lip with their teeth and let their hands find Jake's sides and squeeze just under his ribs, and they felt Jake shudder under their hands.

"You're allowed to touch me, y'know," they said against his mouth, and Jake surged forwards to kiss them with a little more intent while one hand slid from Hollis's thigh to their hip and the other found its way to the side of their neck. Hollis hummed, happily, rubbed their cheek gently against the hand for a moment before sliding their hands around to Jake's lower back and tugging him closer and kissing him just a little bit harder than before. Jake made a happy, surprised sound into their mouth, and Hollis took the chance to trace his bottom lip with the tip of their tongue. Jake opened his mouth, hesitantly, tongue darting out to brush against Hollis's, and Hollis smiled into his mouth and squeezed him again.

Jake's hand found the back of Hollis's neck squeezed back, and Hollis's eyes rolled back in their head for a moment. They gave a gentle tug, guiding Jake forwards, and Jake clambered up to lean into them, half kneeling over Hollis's lap with a hand braced for balance against their shoulder. 

"C'mere," Hollis murmured, gripping the front of his jacket and tugging him forwards, until Jake was straddling Hollis's lap, a knee on either side of their hips. He floated there a second, obviously holding himself up and off of Hollis a good deal, and Hollis pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his neck and gave a more insistent tug. "Sit down, its fine, you're not heavy or anything." 

"Liar," Jake said, but when Hollis gripped his hips and pulled him down, Jake gave up with a quiet, startled gasp and sat on him fully. 

"See?" Hollis said, "I ain't gonna break." Jake blinked at them, mouth hanging ajar just slightly. Hollis frowned and reached up to knock their knuckles gently against Jake's jaw. They asked, "You wanna stop?" and before he could offer anything else, Jake was already shaking his head. 

"Are you insane?" Jake asked them, then leaned back in and kissed them again, hungrily, clacking their teeth together at first and making Hollis laugh, and then wrapping his arms around Hollis's neck and holding them tight. Hollis snaked their own around Jake's waist, pulled him closer, let their hands slide just a little ways up the back of Jake's shirt. Not too far to be indecent. Jake shivered anyways. 

They were chest to chest, pressed tight up against each other, and Hollis could feel the movement of Jake's breathing through the material of their binder, felt the flatness of their forms pressed together, and their head swam with memories of people who hadn't been grateful to see what Hollis was wearing under their shirt. 

One of Jake's hands was over their shirt now, sliding up their stomach and coming to rest just above their ribs. He pressed his palm flat to Hollis's chest, against the unmistakeable fabric underneath, and he smiled where he'd been kissing Hollis's neck and said, "Geez, you're hot."

Hollis snorted a laugh, pulling a hand out from under Jake's shirt to cover their mouth as they did so, and Jake leaned back to wrinkle his nose up at them. "Hey!" he complained, fist thumping half-heartedly against Hollis's chest, and Hollis laughed harder. "Don't be a jerk." 

"Geez you're hot," Hollis parroted between laughs, pulling a fussing Jake back in close and pressing a kiss to his adam's apple. Jake melted with a single, stuttered breath.

"Fuck you," Jake murmured without any heat to it, and Hollis slapped his hip lightly, not even enough to feel it. 

"You swear now, huh? Guess I'm a bad influence," they teased. 

"Guess so." 

"Your mama probably thinks you're fast asleep by now, or staying up late playing video games." 

Jake laughed at that, covering his eyes with his hand, and said, "Oh please, she thinks I get up to way worse than this." 

"Worse than making out in some punk's basement?" Hollis squeezed Jake's hips again, and they jerked forward on their own. Jake cringed from behind his hand, still embarrassed. 

He said, "Every time I leave the house she warns me not to get arrested, so yeah, probably."

"Hmmm... you want to?" Hollis asked, and Jake peeked out between his fingers. He grinned.

"Get arrested?" he asked, and Hollis rolled their eyes. 

They considered a joke about not bringing the handcuffs out until the second date, but... this wasn't a date, and Jake was a baby. Hollis didn't want to go scaring him away. They said, "Nah, do you want to get up to something worse than this?" 

Jake smiled. He eagerly let Hollis push him back, until he was laying back on the sofa with his head against the armrest, and Hollis was sliding in between his legs. They leaned in as close as they could, chest to chest, and held themself up with an elbow on the couch cushion. They stopped when they and Jake were nose to nose, just nearly touching, and grinned. 

"Hi." 

"Hi," Jake smiled at them. 

"I'm gonna kiss you again," they said, pressing a kiss to Jake's jaw. "And if you want me to stop, all you gotta do is tell me." 

Jake reached up to shove Hollis's head sideways and complained, "I'm not a baby."

"Obviously," Hollis laughed, and collapsed down against him hard enough to push some air outta Jake's lungs. They rested their head on his chest, under his chin and said, "Ever touched someone else's dick?" they asked, "Or... y'know, their whatever." 

Jake let out a breathy laugh that jostled Hollis a little, and they felt him shake his head 'no.' They asked, "Ever kissed lying down like this?" and there was a moment of hesitation, and then a bit of a nod. Hollis filed it away. 

They asked, "Ever taken your shirt off with somebody?" Another head shake, no hesitation. "Do you want to?"

Jake's fingers pulling up the hem of Hollis's shirt was a good answer, and they pushed themself up and sat back on their heels to tug their shirt up and over, tossing it over the back of the couch as they did so. Jake was half sitting up as well, wriggling out of his own shirt, and Hollis realized just how tight their binder was starting to feel where it was hugging around their ribs. 

They reached to take it off, then paused. They asked, "Is it cool if I...?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jake answered, and Hollis peeled the spandex contraption up and off, squirming out of it one shoulder at a time, and tossing it away to join their shirt somewhere in the shadows of the dark basement. 

They said, "If you're gonna call it anything, call it my chest. If you call them tits or boobs or whatever, I'll punch you in the ribs." 

"No sweat," Jake answered.

"And, uh... hands off, okay?" 

Jake grinned at them, hand back to tracing tiny circles up high on Hollis's thigh. "No problem," he said, and flashed a hang ten, and it was so utterly ridiculous that Hollis had to dive back in and kiss him. 

They somehow always forgot how wonderfully soft it was to be skin-to-skin with somebody, and the noises it elicited in the back of Jake's throat were absolutely wonderful. Hollis kissed him, pressed as close as they could to him, and hummed happily when Jake's hands pressed against their shoulder blades and slid down, to the middle of their back, to their hips. They faltered there, holding still, and Hollis murmured, "Go for it," into Jake's mouth, which was all the encouragement he needed to slide his hands down further, cupping around their ass and tugging them closer. Hollis moaned into Jake's mouth and rolled their hips down, and Jake let out a startled squeak. 

Hollis froze, waited a moment, and Jake laughed a bit bashfully. "You... uh, you should, um, totally do that again," he said, squeezing encouragingly. He added, "Please..."

If Hollis was the kind of person who talked a lot during sex, he would have said Jake was totally darling. But they weren't, and also, that wasn't the kind of thing you said to your best friend and teammate when you fucked out of boredom on the ratty old couch in your shitty basement studio apartment while late-night South Park reruns played on the TV. At least, Hollis was pretty sure that's what they were doing. Just fucking around. They'd been alive for nineteen years now, they liked to think they knew a thing or two about the world, and two things they were pretty certain on were that 1. they had a small, friendly, insignificant crush on Jake Coolice, and 2. Jake almost certainly did not reciprocate. 

Which was fine. There were no hard feelings about it, but it was good to acknowledge these things when you involved yourself in the sticky business of fucking your friends. They were bored, that was all. Bored, horny teenagers with nothing better to do when they didn't want to be sleeping. 

So they rolled their hips down into Jake's, groaning at the friction of rough fabric against their swollen sex, felt Jake's hard length pushing against the fly of his own pants. Jake moaned. Hollis smothered the sound in another kiss, and they resumed their previous activity-- trying to suck the other's face off. 

Jake's hands trailed all over Hollis's back, gripping and squeezing and petting, and Hollis tangled their hands up in Jake's hair but didn't do anything with it, aiming for gentle. Jake's hair was soft, kitten soft, and he sighed happily when Hollis cradled the back of his head and pulled him a bit closer. 

He grabbed Hollis's hips again and yanked them closer, and while Hollis mouthed at Jake's throat, he fumbled around a bit before managing to slide both of his hands into Hollis's back pockets. Hollis laughed against his skin, bit ever-so-gently low enough that it would be easily covered under the collar of a t-shirt, and Jake dropped his head back and gasped. 

Hollis kissed him more, exploring the skin on his collar bones and the dip of his throat and the junction of muscle where his neck met his shoulder. While they kissed, Jake squirming and mewling underneath them, they slid a hand out of Jake's hair and down his chest, his ribs, his side, his hip, stopping right over the swell in the front of Jake's pants and just barely touching.

"No," Jake said, the sound of his voice loud in the room, and Hollis pulled their hand away, dropping it back onto the bare skin of Jake's side instead. "Sorry, I, just... not..."

"Don't apologize," Hollis said, and pecked his lips. "Hands off, I get it." 

Jake grimaced, averting his eyes sideways, and said, "I don't wanna, like, kill the mood or whatever..." 

"Don't be a dumbfuck," Hollis told him, digging their fingers into his ribs and making him flinch, ticklish. "Wanna keep making out?"

"Uh, duh," Jake said. So they did. 

Hollis didn't remember exactly when their kissing got lazier and they gave it up entirely, and they didn't remember falling asleep. They did remember waking up a few times throughout the night and morning, adjusting out of an uncomfortable position to avoid tingly limbs and sweaty armpits. 

When they fully stirred to consciousness, hours later and just past one o'clock in the afternoon, they blinked their eyes open and found their nose against the gravy-brown couch cushion. They're curled up on their side, the side of their face sweaty where they're using their arm as a pillow. Jake's pressed all up along their back, still terribly soft bare skin pressed to bare skin, and he had his face nuzzled between Hollis's shoulder blades. He puffed out a slow, sleepy breath, and the sensation sent a shiver up Hollis's spine. 

Jake's arm was wrapped around them, a fist curled lazily up high on their chest, against the hard plane of their breast bone, and Hollis's own hand was curled around Jake's own, holding it there. Their ass was nestled in the cradle of Jake's hips, and they were both still wearing their jeans.

For as much as they were comfortable, only a few minutes passed before Hollis was entirely too awake and aware of just how sweaty both of them were. They wriggle, pushing back against Jake and tossing back a lazy elbow. 

"Hey, blondey." Their voice cracked from misuse and testosterone, and they clear their throat until it came back at a lower rumble. "You want frozen waffles or leftover Taco Bell for breakfast?" 

Jake whined, nuzzling more intently at Hollis's back and squeezing them for a moment as he reluctantly started to wake up. Hollis complained a bit more, restating their options and trying to nudge out of Jake's arms, until Jake woke up enough to answer. 

He said, "Fuck that, let's get breakfast at the Lodge." And Hollis was, once again, reminded of all the ways Jake wasn't like anyone else they'd played with before.


End file.
